1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video signal reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reproducing apparatus of the type in which the position of a rotary head is controlled in the traverse direction relative to skew recording tracks formed on a magnetic tape can operate to correct an angular difference between a recording track and the scanning path of a reproducing head when reproducing at other than the normal forward speed. This occurs in modes such as slow-motion, still-picture, fast-motion and reverse-motion, in which the tape speed on reproducing is different from the tape speed on recording.
In slow-motion reproduction, there is multiple tracing in which the same track is traced several times. For such multiple tracing, the reproducing head must be moved quickly by one track pitch between the end and the beginning of the track. This is because the tape is wound askew at a predetermined angle around the peripheral surface of the rotary head drum, the end of each track being displaced by one track pitch in the axial direction of the drum relative to the beginning of that track, when the tape is stationary.
To achieve the required flyback or jump of the reproducing head, a sharp voltage pulse is applied to an electromechanical transducer which controls the head position. However, due to the transient response of the transducer, a ringing or vibration occurs in the reproduced video signal as the trace starts, and this sometimes results in degradation of the reproduced picture.